The Destroyer A Kingdom Hearts Story
by Angelic-Lipsof-Light
Summary: Saix orders Axel to take out the unruly members of the Organization while at Castle Oblivion. Along with juggling his love life with Roxas, Axel deals with other romances during his journey.
1. Chapter 1 Day 22

WARNING: This story is not for the faint hearted or who are not accustomed to in-depth and detailed scenes or those who do not like yaoi (guy on guy).

The Destroyer

Day 22

Roxas woke up feeling a little out of it. Yesterday's mission with Axel had left him tired. There was a soft rap on the door.

"Hn?" Roxas mumbled.

"Hey, Roxie, get up. Saix has work for us." The familiar voice pulled Roxas from his sleepiness.

He struggled out of the bed sheets and pulled on the black Organization coat. Just as Roxas was zipping it up, a cloaked figure with spiky reddish-orange hair materialized in front of him.

Roxas took in a quick breath. "Axel! We've talked about you using the dark corridors to get into my bedroom." He tried to give his fellow member a stern look.

"Roxie baby, this was an emergency!" Axel rested his large hands on the yoiunger boy's shoulders.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "That's what you said every day before today." He couldn't help but feel the spark of passion at Axel's touch.

"But today truly is an emergency. Saix is sending me out in the field on the long term," Axel paused for a moment, "without you." He dropped his hands and took Roxas's.

The younger boy's blue eyes widened. "But…but Axel. What about us eating sea-salt ice cream in Twilight Town after missions? And what about what we do after that?" Tears welled up in Roxas's eyes.

"It's not going to happen again until I return." Axel pulled Roxas to his chest, rocking slowly.

After a while the tears stopped flowing, and Roxas sniffled once before pulling away. "Where are you going?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Castle Oblivion. It's in the world between worlds." Axel ran a hand through his red spikes. "Saix wants me to tag along to weed out the members who plan to go against Xemnas's wishes."

"Oh. When are you leaving?" Roxas sank to his bed.

"Today after you leave for your mission. I wanted to say goodbye." Axel sat down next to Roxas and cupped the boy's cheek.

Roxas flung his arms around Axel's neck and kissed him.

"I love you, Roxie. Got it memorized?" Axel whispered against Roxas's soft lips.

"Yes, Axel." Roxas kissed him again. "Once more? To hold me over till you get back."

"All right, Roxie. I did come here a little early just in case you asked." Axel smirked and unzipped his black cloak, revealing his almost bare body.

Roxas hesitated in taking off his own cloak. "Um, Axel, can we do it like last time?"

Axel's grin broadened. "Of course." He reached over Roxas to the bedside table and pulled the drawer open. A collection of odds and ends made up its contents. Axel rummaged through them and pulled out four coils of rope, a bottle of massage oil, and what looked to be a flattened half of a sun. He laid these items out behind Roxas on the pillow. Axel pushed the boy onto his back and slowly unzipped his black cloak.

Roxas's white skin glowed softly in the waning moonlight from the high-up window. Axel pulled aside the cloak, leaving Roxas in his boxers—which were really Axel's. The two cloaks slipped to the floor.

Grabbing the rope, Axel straddled Roxas's chest. He first tied the boy's hands together then tethered them to one of the limbs of the Organization emblem that made up the bed's headboard.

Axel kissed Roxas's chest and got off him. "Turn over, Roxie. The fun shall now begin."

Roxas struggled to do as Axel said, the rope cutting into his wrists. After much expended energy, he was lying face down on the bed.

Axel grabbed Roxas's thighs and propped up the boy's lower body. He slid off Roxas's borrowed boxers. Working diligently, Axel rubbed in the massaging oil over the boy's body. Small moans and squeaks came out of Roxas's muffled mouth.

Once finished, Axel tied the remaining rope around Roxas's feet and to the end bed posts. He gave the boy a two foot clearance of rope between feet and posts. Axel stripped off his boxers and knelt behind Roxas's glistening ass.

"Now, Axel, now! Please!" Roxas cried. It was only his sixth time being taken by Axel, but the man sure had a way of leaving him craving for more.

Axel obliged. He took Roxas's waist gently and rubbed his dick against the boy's. Both were hardening quickly. Axel pushed into Roxas, eliciting a loud moan from the blonde. Gently at first, Axel pulled out and pushed back in. He moved his hands to Roxas's chest, rubbing the firm nipples.

Roxas gasped and moaned with pleasure when Axel started handling him rougher. The redhead's hands had moved between Roxas's legs, stroking the boy's dick. Flashbacks of two nights ago played over Roxas's closed eye lids, bringing back all the pleasing sensations.

Axel jerked Roxas's legs back, causing him to flop onto the bed. Axel grabbed his hips and dug his nails into Roxas's flesh.

Roxas threw his head back and filled the room with a scream. It died down to a moan, and Axel thrust into Roxas harder. He reached over and grabbed the metal half sun from the pillow. The sun's rays were triangular and sharpened like knives, and the handhold fit Axel's hand perfectly.

"Hey, Roxie, where do you want me to cut you today?" Axel's voice carried a sarcastic tone.

Roxas panted, his hair hanging in his face. "M-my arms, Axel, please," he gasped.

"Roxas, Roxas, my dear Roxas. Do you really want such a terrible going away present from me?" Axel asked, thrusting hard. Roxas's head hit his tied hands. "I think your lower abdomen would be more suitable."

The cold metal trailed down Roxas's chest. Small crimson lines were left in the Ray Slasher's wake. Roxas trembled, watching drops of blood stain the blue sheets.

Axel dug the tips into Roxas's pelvic area, dragging the weapon from hip to hip. Scarlet dripped from the gashes. Roxas cried out in pain. Axel put the half sun back down on the bed. He ran one of his hands over the wounds. His fingers explored the jagged flesh till blood coated his hand. He began to gently stroke Roxas's dick, tugging slightly every time he reached the tip.

Roxas moaned and began rocking his hips back and forth in opposite rhythm of Axel's thrusting. He tilted his head back.

Axel pushed all the way into Roxas and stopped. He leaned forward and untied the knot from the headboard. Axel then pulled Roxas's torso up so that the boy's back was to his chest. He began thrusting hard into Roxas. The blonde moaned, his tied hands down in front of him. Axel made Roxas grab his dick.

"Give yourself a handjob, Roxie," Axel whispered in the boy's ear.

Roxas obeyed. It was an awkward handjob since his hands were tied tightly together. Axel continued to push into Roxas. HE played with the boy's nipples, rubbing them erotically.

"A-axel!" Roxas panted. "Axel, I'm ready!" He stopped his handjob, feeling his dick pulsing madly.

"Good job, Roxie baby." Axel ran his hands down Roxas's sides and grasped his hips. "Let me finish untying you." After a few more thrusts, he pulled out of the blonde and set to removing all of the rope.

Roxas's ankles and wrists were an angry red where chaffing had occurred.

"Hands and knees now," Axel ordered.

Roxas did as he was told. Axel knelt between the boy's open legs and pushed all the way into him. He sat back on his heels, bringing Roxas with him. Axel shifted his around his weight to where he was sitting with his back to the headboard. He positioned Roxas so that he was leaning against himself and his legs were spread to either side of Axel's. He stroked Roxas's dick, and the boy moaned. It did not take long for Axel to get Roxas to come. The white liquid sprayed almost the length of the bed, mixing with the fresh blood stains.

Roxas moaned loudly. With his now untied hands, he reached back and ran them through Axel's spikes.

Axel moved his own hands to Roxas's waist, rocking the boy slowly. He pulled the blonde up then let him back down. Roxas moaned again, but it came out in bursts of air.

"Axel, we've got work to do. And Saix," Roxas huffed.

Axel pulled out of the boy. "All right, Roxie." He helped Roxas up and back into the Organization cloak. "I'll miss you. And our little fun that we have together." Axel kissed his blonde hair and hugged him. "Let's get out of here."

The two left Roxas's room. They walked down the hall to the briefing room. When Roxas saw Xion, Axel faded into the shadows and left via dark corridor to Castle Oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2 The Night Before

The Night Before

Roxas used a dark corridor to the Station Tower in Twilight Town. He found Axel there waiting for him with two ice creams in hand.

"Hey, Axel," he said as he sat down on the ledge next to the redhead.

"Hey. How was your mission today?" Axel handed Roxas one of the sea-salt ice creams.

"It was all right. Yours?" Roxas began licking the ice cream. It had a salty flavor that was quickly followed by a sweet taste.

"Boring," Axel yawned. "But it usually is when all you do is kill Heartless which spawn somewhere else. For us, it's a never ending cycle."

"Till I came into the Organization," Roxas said between mouthfuls of ice cream.

Axel smirked. "Yeah." He finished off his half-eaten ice cream. "Hurry up. We need to RTC."

Roxas nodded and shoved the rest of his ice cream into his mouth. Instantly, his brain hurt. "Nnnh! Col'!"

"Geeze, Roxie. I didn't mean for you to get a brain freeze." Axel scooted over to Roxas. "Let me help." He cradled the back of the boy's neck with one hand and pressed his lips to the other's. Axel slid his tongue into Roxas's mouth and pulled out the offender. He let go of Roxas and swallowed the chunk of ice cream.

"It still hurts," Roxas complained, holding his head.

Axel kissed Roxas again, probing the boy's mouth with his tongue. He pulled Roxas into his lap and rubbed his thighs.

Roxas moaned and pulled away. "I feel better. Thanks." He pecked Axel's lips.

"Anytime, Roxie. Let's go." Axel helped Roxas up and they RTC'ed back to The Castle That Never Was.

They stepped out of the black swirling circle and into the hallway outside of Roxas's room. Axel pressed Roxas to the wall, cupping the boy's face.

"Good night, Roxas. I shall see you in the morning." He gave the blonde a long, deep passionate kiss.

Then Roxas stood alone. After orienting himself, he went into his room and went to sleep.

Axel walked briskly down the corridor to the briefing room. Saix was the only one in the room, standing with his back to the entrance and looking out into the darkness.

"Axel, I have an important mission for you," Saix said in his solemn voice. "I am assigning you to Castle Oblivion with the Dream Team. Destroy the traitors." Saix looked over his shoulder at Axel. "Got it memorized?" He half smirked.

"Yeah, Saix. I got it memorized." Axel crossed the room to the windows that overlooked their world. He stood behind Saix. "Who do you have suspicions about?"

Saix turned to face Axel. "Zexion, Larxene, Namine."

Axel's eyes widened. "You want me to destroy the Memory girl?"

Saix attempted to laugh. "No, not her. But she is still a traitor. Always keep an eye on her. Always, Axel."

"Right. So just Zexion and Larxene."

"Yes, and any others who seem traitorous." Saix took a step towards Axel. His face softened. "Lea…" He ran a hand over Axel's cheek.

"Asi," Axel replied. He leaned into Saix's touch.

"Everyday I regret seeing you like this. Fate played a cruel hand to me." Saix kissed Axel gently, remembering his true self. He pulled away sharply. "You taste of Roxas." Eyes narrowed.

"He almost froze his brain on ice cream. I had to do something before one of our Keyblade wielders died." Axel shrugged and wiped his mouth. "Better?"

Saix kissed him again. He took Axel in his arms. "Lea, I won't get to see you for a while…or not at all if you are terminated. I know it's late, but I can't bear going so long without repaying for what has happened to you." Saix kissed Axel. "Let me love you."

Axel smiled. "I'll miss you, too, Asi." He unzipped his cloak, and it dropped to the floor.

Saix did the same. He pressed his body to Axel's and guided him over to one of the couches. He laid down on top of the redhead.

Axel spread his legs to allow Saix in between them. Saix grinded against Axel, kissing the man's ripped chest. His long bluish-white hair haloed his face. Saix slipped both of their boxers off.

"I have a going away present for you." Saix reached into his discarded cloak and pulled out a dark red thong. "Put it on."

Axel slipped on the thong. He remembered all those nights in his previous life. "This was my favorite one."

Saix smiled and got back on top of Axel. "It's the original one. Took me a while to find it, but I finally did." He pulled aside the string that went up Axel's ass. "I love you, Lea." Saix pushed into the redhead.

Axel moaned as he took Saix all the way in. It had been months since they had gotten a chance to really do some loving.

Saix pounded into Axel's ass. Soon both were covered in a slick sheen of sweat, their abs glistening in the otherworldly light.

A stifled scream silenced the two lovers. They both looked to find the source of the noise, panting heavily.

Xion stood in the entrance way. Her face was frozen in shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "S-saix? Axel?" she choked out.

Saix growled. "Go away, Xion. I'm busy. If you're jealous, go fuck Roxas."

The girl let out a squeal and high-tailed it out of the room. Her footsteps echoed and faded into the silence.

Saix ran his hand over Axel's face. "I'm sorry about the interruption."

"It's fine." Axel pulled his lover closer and kissed him, biting the man's soft lips. Blood welled up and smeared over the two's lips.

Saix slowed down his thrusting, going deep and hitting Axel's pleasure spot. He trailed bloody kisses down the redhead's chest.

Axel moaned loudly. "More, Asi," he begged. Saix game him more. He went all the way in and grinded hard, making him come inside of Axel.

Saix collapsed on top of Axel, both panting heavily. They laid there till they could both breathe. Saix pulled out of Axel, grimacing a little. He kissed the redhead's forehead. "Good night, Lea. Remember your mission." With that Saix vanished, leaving Axel naked on the couch.

He slowly stood up and grabbed his cloak and thong. Axel slipped on his boxers and staggered out of the debriefing room. When he reached his bedroom, he flopped down on his bed. The sheets were cold and uninviting. Axel groaned.

A soft knock on his door brought axel back to consciousness. The door creaked open then closed. Axel turned to gaze upon his visitor.

It was Xion.

"Go to bed, Xion," Axel mumbled.

"I…can't sleep," she said softly.

Axel rolled to a sitting position. "So why did you come to me?"

"I thought you might…be able to help me get back…to sleep." Her blue eyes skittered around the room.

Axel sighed and lifted his hand. "Then just forget it ever happened."

Xion straightened and her face became blank. Nodding, she turned and walked out of the room.

The door clicked behind her, and Axel fell asleep.


End file.
